(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary substrate holder of a molecular beam epitaxy apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In one type of rotary substrate holder of a molecular beam epitaxy apparatus known in the art, a heater base for mounting a heater thereon is supported by a stationary shaft through posts, and leads for passing a current to the heater extend through the stationary shaft to the outside of the holder. This type of rotary substrate holder of the prior art has suffered a disadvantage that, since the heat generated by the heater is transferred via the heater base and the posts of high heat transfer rate to the stationary shaft and further heat is generated within the stationary shaft by the resistance of the leads, bearings mounted on the stationary shaft might be heated and have their temperature raised, thereby causing a reduction in the reliability of the bearings and shortening the service life of the holder. Also, the holder might have a high termal loss. This type of rotary substrate holder of a molecular beam epitaxy apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,152, for example.